unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
United Commonwealth
See also: Outline of the United Commonwealth The United Commonwealth is a Colonial Power on Victoriæ occupying the land between the longitudes’ of 111°W and 152°W. The Commonwealth includes two large peninsulas, Cape Dominion and Cape Yonder, the Southern Peripheries, and all land south of them to the equator. Both Cape headlands extend into the Great North Sea. The Cape's are separated by the Endeavour Sound which is over 1000 km wide at the mouth and extends 1600 km south. The Commonwealth shares a land-border with two Colonial Powers, Ameropacifico to the west and the Asean Republic to the east. The Commonwealth is a unitary state under an elective constitutional monarchy. The extant monarch is King Colmund II whose responsibilities are codified in the Instrument of Government. The United Commonwealth’s capital and largest colony is Vouchsafe, population 667,659, which accounts 55.81% of the Commonwealth’s total population. Other major colonies include Verity, Kimberly, Eastation, Southland, Charlotte, and Glenmora. The Commonwealth was created in 2069 between: the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand (Anglish: New Sealand), and Canada. During the Evacuation from the Old World, the United Commonwealth built the HMSS Endeavour for the journey to the New World. The Commonwealth moved away from a command economy faster than most of the other Colonial Powers and enjoys some of the highest levels of private ownership of capital goods on the New World. Many of the early state-owned enterprises were reformed as Chartered Companies the owners of which hold significant political and economic influence. Politics The Commonwealth is an authoritarian constitutional monarchy. The monarch is both the head-of-state and the head-of-government. The Instrument of Government codifies the legal powers and responsibilities of the monarch. Though the monarch legally possesses total authority, they are compelled to notify, debate, and listen to the advice of the Commonwealth Executive Counsel. Though there are no mechanisms for political parties in the conventional manner, factions and voting blocs have emerged within the Counsel. 'Government' Main article: Government of the United Commonwealth The government of the Commonwealth (aka the Crown) is organised around the monarch and their crown officers. The Officers of the Crown are responsible for the administration of Crown Estate which provides the services of government. They are appointed directly by the extant monarch and serve until removed from office or voluntary retirement. They are responsible for the selection of personnel within their own departments. Local administration Local administration of the Commonwealth's stations and colonies is granted to local officials through various means. The capital colony of Vouchsafe is uniquely organised beneath the Office of the Governor-General, an Officer of the Crown. Many of the major colonies were created or developed by private interests and are consequently administered through various hybrid systems; all colonies however have a Lord-Lieutenant whom reports to the monarch. Stations are similarly organised through hybrid systems depending on their nature - some stations not permanent settlements for example and entirely be under private control. Law and criminal justice Anglic law is the system of the law on the Commonwealth. The supreme source of law and the final court of appeal is the monarch themselves. There are three categories of crime: Crown, Common, and Communion. * Crown offences: crimes against the Crown (i.e. society and sovereign law). * Common offences: arbitration court between individuals and organisations for redress. * Communion offences: crimes against public morality as determined by the Commonwealth Communion. Economy 'Overview' The United Commonwealth has described as having a mixed economy, with high degrees of private ownership of most enterprises that operate under the government's macro-economic influence which pushes for continuous development of first and second sector industries and settler expansion across Victoriæ. Economic policy decisions are divided between the different Officers of the Crown according to the remits and interests of their office. The Commonwealth Mint is the United Commonwealth's central reserve and is responsible for issuing the nation's currency, the Dollar Sterling. The United Commonwealth's economy is dominated by the resources and manufacturing sectors. Category:Colonial Powers Category:United Commonwealth